


Loyalty Program

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dark, Gen, implied slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron shows Onslaught the strength of the loyalty program.</p>
<p>Onslaught, Megatron / PG / dark, implied slavery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty Program

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** dark, implied slavery  
>  **Continuity:** G1 [part of ultharkitty’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1)]  
>  **Characters:** Onslaught, Megatron  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty
> 
> **Note:** Prompt: Oath - by raisedbymoogles

Onslaught shuddered under the stress of programs and codes working, clashing and fighting. He struggled to stay upright, but his legs were weak. They felt as though they were about to be pulled from under him, and he’d crash with his chin on the floor.

He didn’t.

He merely stood in front of Megatron, still like a stature, his trembling the only movement while he was able to stay in control.

It took ages inside Onslaught’s head, but less than a klik in real time, until his systems and firewalls gave in, and he sank to his knees.

The pained keen was silent when he could deactivate his vocaliser in time.

It was activated soon again, and he heard himself say, with a voice hollow and bleak. “I pledge allegiance to you. All hail Megatron.”

Megatron grinned.

Onslaught’s anger rose.

The loyalty program was disgusting.


End file.
